cheat_engine_restoredfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloons Monkey City Hacks
Welcome to the Bloons Monkey City hacking page! If you ever wanted some of the awesome hacks that you just couldn't find them on YouTube, this is your spot. Hacks made by Junior Monkey, enjoy. Hacks updated and made more clear by Haxalicious. Game Link: http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Monkey-City.html Direct link to swf: http://ninj It is possible to get banned using any hack, because NK has a analytics tracker that tracks game duration, what packs you open, etc. However, since it isn't used to catch hacks, you will most likely get away with it.Using any hack that reEVEN if its not a cheat engine byte scan (KongHack's "City cash to bloonstones" will cause ban WILL result in an autoban every single time. Use the "Bounty every time" hack on KongHack with monkey knowledge hack (CE byte scan) to get bloonss needs to be re-applied each time you reload the page. Bloonstones add when buying cash (when attacking a tile) Search this: 66 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 60 14 6dhdh6 ?? ?? a1 Replace with: 66 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 60 14 66 ?? ?jxjd? a0 Make sure Value Type is Array of byte Always Get Legendary Cards From Knowledge Packs (Sometimes Doesn't Work) Normal Packs Search: 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 E3 3F 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 D3 3F 0A D7 A3 70 3D 0A B7 3F 7B 14 AE 47 E1 7A 84 3F. Then search deez nutz ur dumb. U guys are dum af. Replace: 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F Ancient Search this: 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 E3 3F 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 D3 3F 9A 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 B9 3F Replace with: 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F You will still get one rare card from a normal pack, however. Always get a Monkey Knowledge Pack (needs at least level 12 to work) ddddddSearch this: 1F 85 EB 51 B8 1E D5 3F 9A 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 B9 3F 1D 5A 64 3B DF 4F D5 3F Replace with: 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3Fdfjgjaoijkwapjkwagijwaiogjwoiagjagji Unlimited Bloonstones, City Cash, Bloontonium and Monkey Knowledge Packs/Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs Note: Doing the Bloonstones hack causes a HIGH RISK OF BAN. It is recommended that you hack Monkey Knowledge and use the bounty hack on KongHack. 1. Search the amount of bloonstones/money/bloontonium/knowledge packs you have. If you cannot find it, change it (by spending bloonstones/whatever you are hacking in or opening a knowledge pack you are trying to hack knowledge packs), then search for that number by typing it in Cheat Engine and then click Next Scan(NOT New Scan). Repeat this process until there is only one value left. Remember, the value type MUST be Double, or else the hack will not work. 2. Replace with the amount you want and freeze it. 3. If you are at least level 15, go to your second city and the bloonstones will appear. If you are under level 15, you have to capture a tile (You must lose lives so that you don't get NLL and 5 bloonstones) and then reload the page. VERY IMPORTANT: The value type MUST be Double, or else the hack will not work. To update the bloonstones, either go to your second city (If you are over level 15) or capture a tile and then refresh the page. WARNING: There is a high chance you will get banned if you use this to hack in more than a few thousand bloonstones. This chance increases to the point where you are basically guaranteed a ban if you also hack in enough to get lots of achievements early, like getting to level 40 on your first day (which is literally impossible). Xp Hack THIS HACK IS IRREVERSIBLE, YOU CANNOT GO DOWN IN CITY LEVEL Don't do this unless you want to ruin the whole game. It will ruin the game more than any of the other hacks. 1. Search your XP (it is under the City Level ar) 2. Change it to that number plus 10000 to get a bunch of xp. Change it to that number plus 100000 to level up to about level 40 More Hacks Will Be At https://konghack.com/game/display/106736-bloons_monkey_city Category:Hacks